Danganronpa Another 2: Hope Springs Eternal
by AK47techV1
Summary: Hope's Peak America, located in Orlando, Florida. Home to a new class of 20 talented students ranging from actress to wizard. But as you know, a new class means a new killing game. Who will survive, who will perish, and who is the true mastermind behind this gruesome game?


**This story is based off of an incomplete Danganronpa fan game that came to my attention recently called 'Super Danganronpa Another 2'. This story is my own version of the story so far, so there will be some similarities between the game's story and this story, but there will be some major differences too. Without further ado, lets start this story**

* * *

Hope's Peak Academy.

The place to cultivate hope, after all it's in the name. Over the years Hope's Peak has expanded across the world, hence why this person is going to the American location of the organization.

Ah, I should probably explain who 'he' is. He is Alexander Crowley, though he prefers to be called Alex, and he's going in as the Ultimate Demolitionist. He earned that title for doing destructive things. He once leveled an abandoned town just because it was fun.

 **Alexander Crowley. Ultimate: Demolitionist**

As the black-haired teen stepped on the grounds, he blacked out. No dizziness, no confusion, nothing.

* * *

A male teen wakes in a classroom sitting in one of the seats. He is wearing boots(like Nagito's), jeans with a belt and a rope with a latch at each end around his waist hooked up to different belt loops, a grey and blue t-shirt with the Junkrat smiling bomb logo towards the bottom right and an explosion around it. His hair is neck length and colored black with navy blue towards the ends, and his eyes are a deep blue. This is the aforementioned Alex Crowley.

Alex: Huh? W-where am I? Oh right I'm at the American Hope's Peak Academy, but why did I black out? Don't tell me I'm having a bad day already.

Alex looked up at the board and it said 'Head to the gym at 3:00 PM'.

Alex: Must be some kind of orientation.

He got up and looked at the clock. 1:00 PM.

Alex: I have time, I might as well explore.

Alex exited the room and found himself in a short hallway with a big room at the end and in the hall there was a room on the right.

Alex: I'll check that out later.

Alex continued to the open room and found a pink haired girl that looked like she was at a party and a black haired guy that looked like a reporter. Alex walked up to the girl.

Alex: Hey there, my name's Alex Crowley, I'm the Ultimate Demolitionist, what's your name?

?: A bit forward there, aren't we?

Alex: I'm just want to make friends, for now.

?: That's all right, my name is Yoruko Kabuya, the Ultimate Hostess, I do hope we get along.

 **Yoruko Kabuya. Ultimate: Hostess**

Alex: Same here.

He walked over to the guy.

Alex: Hey ther-

?: Can I get your take of what happened to you as soon as you stepped on the grounds? Did you black out just like me?

Alex: Whoa there buddy, slow down, I just wanted to ask for your name.

?: Oh, sorry, I got a bit carried away. I'm Nikei Yomiuri, and I'm the Ultimate Journalist.

 **Nikei Yomiuri. Ultimate: Journalist**

Alex: That's why you bombarded me with questions. I'm Alex Crowley, Ultimate Demolitionist by the way.

Yoruko: He did the same thing to me, so I told him what I knew so far.

Nikei: I think the bigger question here is: What happened to us as soon as we got here?

Alex: I don't know, I hope we find out.

He walked over to the doors that said 'Dorms'.

Alex: Well at least we'll know where we'll be sleeping.

As he entered he saw a blond girl that looked like an actress, a brown haired girl with glasses, and a blond guy with a mask. He went up to the blond girl first.

Alex: Doesn't this situation seem a bit confusing? Waking up in a school with no memory of going to said room after setting foot on the grounds.

?: Yes that does seem confusing. If this is some sort of orientation, why have us wake up in random places?

Alex: I guess at this point we should get down to names and talents. I'm Alex Crowley, and I'm the Ultimate Demolitionist.

?: Right. I am Emma Magorobi, and I'm the Ultimate Actress. If it isn't too much to ask, could I investigate with you? I would much rather have some companionship right now.

 **Emma Magorobi. Ultimate: Actress**

Alex: Not at all. By the way, you are really beautiful and I love your accent. You from England?

Emma blushed at his comments.

Emma: T-thank you, and yes I am from England, London to be exact.

Alex: I've always wanted to go to England in my lifetime, and if I could have you go with me then it will be even better.

Emma blushed more at that.

Emma: Let's continue on, shall we?

Alex: Yeah.

They walked up to the brown-haired girl. They were about to introduce themselves to her but she cut them off.

?: Kokoro Mitsume, Ultimate Psychologist. Judging from the pictures on the dorm rooms and the names associated with them I can conclude that you two are Alexander Crowley and Emma Magorobi.

 **Kokoro Mitsume. Ultimate: Psychologist**

Emma: Well, it's nice to meet you Kokoro. I'm the Ultimate Actress.

Kokoro: Hm.

Alex: And I'm the Ultimate Demolitionist.

Kokoro: ...

Emma: We'll just go now.

Alex and Emma walked away from Kokoro and struck up a conversation.

Alex: She was awfully... cheery.

Emma: Yeah, and is Alex what you go by?

Alex: Yes, it's easier to say than Alexander as a whole.

Emma: I see where you are coming from.

They walk up to the masked man. The mask he wears has a strange happy smile that gives of vibes of definite hidden intentions.

?: Hello there! Let me introduce myself. I am Mikado Sannouji, the Ultimate Wizard.

 **Mikado Sannouji. Ultimate: Wizard**

Alex: Wizard huh? Well I'm Alex Crowley, the Ultimate Demolitionist. And this beautiful lady is-.

Emma blushed before continuing.

Emma: Emma Magorobi, the Ultimate Actress.

Mikado: An absolute pleasure meeting you both. I do hope we have some wonderful times together.

Emma: And the same to you.

Alex and Emma then departed from the dorms toward the hallway on the left where they saw two males. One with grey hair and stubble and the other had pure white hair and a green jacket.

The duo walked up to the older looking male.

?: And what do you two twerps want?

Alex: Name and talent at the very least.

?: Alright, I'm Hashimoto Syuobei, Ultimate Broker.

 **Hashimoto Syuobei. Ultimate: Broker**

Hashimoto: Sorry if I seem a bit irritated, I've just been dealing with him.

He points over to the other boy.

Alex: Well I'm Alex Crowley, Ultimate Demolitionist, and this is Emma Magorobi, Ultimate Actress.

Emma waved at the mention of her name.

Hashimoto: Well nice meeting ya, but I've been getting hungry, so I'l head to the food court.

And with that, he left. Alex and Emma then turned to the remaining male.

Emma: I'm sure you heard who we are in that introduction, so mind telling us who you are?

?: Of course, it'd be rude of me not to. I'm Nagito Komaeda, the Ultimate Lucky Student.

 **Nagito Komaeda. Ultimate: Lucky Student**

* * *

 **And that's it for chapter 1. Tell me what you guys think about this story so far. Also can you see the beginning of the Alex/Emma Ship? Of course you can. Also Nagito is here. So yay.**


End file.
